An active area of agricultural research is devoted to the production of more productive plant life, especially that plant life associated with food sources for man. One aspect of that research is the search for more efficient and more selective herbicides to control undesired vegetation in the presence of valuable crops, thereby reducing the competition for water, sunlight and nutrients and increasing yields.